


The Election

by font-awesome (Crazycow)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I dont write much, I suck at summeries, Panic Attacks, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is dfab, Reader-Insert, Sans is still probably ooc, Smut, honestly just a lot of fluff, sorry lmao, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycow/pseuds/font-awesome
Summary: It's November 8th. The day you've been dreading all year. The longer you watch, the more panicked you become. You don't even notice when your skeleton boyfriend arrives home with your favorite dinner.Can he calm you down?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this while the election was happening, but never got around to posting it, but I got some motivation tonight to finish it!! 
> 
> I don't write very often, so my writing is a bit wonky, but I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

  
    You sat on the couch, eyes glued to your television. Sweat gathered at your hairline, tears threatening to spill. The room lit up with red as the news broadcaster overviewed the election. The last remaining states seeming to be in republicans favor.

  
    It was November eighth, the day you had been dreading for the past couple of months.  The election had started off as a big joke, it quickly turned into a serious matter as the polls came to a close. While  your skeleton boyfriend didn't understand the American government or election, he did his best to listen to your late night rants and worries; doing his best to ease your worries.  While you were grateful  for his support, you weren't sure he could help you tonight. The opposing president was winning, and with each state's votes getting announced - your stomach began to drop even further. You could barely even stand to watch anymore, desperate to hold on to the last hope you had. You felt sudden tears drop down your cheeks as you let out a gross sob. You didn't know when Sans was getting home from work, but you knew you didn't want him seeing you in this state.You felt weak and ridiculous- furiously whipping any evidence of your meltdown.

  
   As a commercial came on you decided to go to the bathroom to splash water on your face. You were determined to cheer up before your boyfriend came home from work. He's never seen this side of you, and you wanted to keep it that way. What would he think of you if he saw you this way? He'd probably laugh at you; ridicule you for getting worked up over something so simple, before walking out the door.

  
   Another sob escaped as you slide onto the bathroom tile, wrapping your arms around your knees. The thoughts swarmed your mind, making you unable to think clearly.  Your shoulders shook violently as your tears soaked your shirt. Through your cries, you didn't hear the door to your apartment open, or the smell of pizza waver throughout the kitchen and into the bathroom.

  
" hey i'm ho- babe?" Boney arms wrapped immediately around your form, dragging you into a tight hug. Soft hands circled your back in a silent comfort. Your eyes widening at the realization of being caught, and you immediately pushed Sans away, trying to preserve any hope of him not noticing.

  
 "God, don't look at me. I'm a mess." You cursed as you heard your voice shake. Why were you so _disgusting_?

  
" funny, i thought i was sans." A slight smile formed on your face, and you resisted the urge to smack him. Instead, you hugged him again. Phalanges curled in your hair softly as you leaned your head on his shoulder.

  
  You stayed like that for awhile, neither of you speaking. Bathing in comfortable silence.  You were thankful he didn't ask you what made you broke down, not wanting to explain your doubts. Eventually, he pulled away slightly. A small grin based on his face as he covered you in skele-kisses.

  
" i love you so much. i'm sorry i wasn't home earlier. i went to pick up dinner after work. i, uh, knew tonight would be hard for you, so i got your favorite ," Another kiss was placed on your cheek. " speaking of dinner, as much as i love these cheesy moments, it''ll get cold if we keep sitting here." He winked and you groaned as he held out a hand to help you up. You laughed as you grabbed it, making your way towards the door. You got a glance in the mirror on your way out; you definitely had better days. Your hair sticking out everywhere, and your eyes were puffy and red. Though, Sans didn't seem to care, so why should you?

  
As you both got your plate, you focused back on the news. You regretting it almost immediately. It was looking even worse than before, and you felt yourself getting worked up again.  Your boyfriend seemed to notice the change in your attitude, as wrapped his arm around you, pulling you close. You sighed, setting you food down, your appetite gone.

  
" it's uh, not looking too good, huh?" His white pupils strained on the television, trying to make sense out of it all.

  
" He's ahead. I don't even know if it's possible for her to win anymore," You slumped against his ribs, tears pricking at your eyes once more. You didn't want to start crying again, so instead, you listened to the soft hum of his soul.

  
" I'm so scared. I don't know what's going to happen if he wins. What about my rights? Your rights? Will he send all monsters back underground? I," You felt tears running down your face, " I don't want to lose you." You turned around, burying your face into sans's chest, unable to contain the choked sobs.

  
" hey, shhh. it's okay. it's okay. let's just take some deep breaths, okay?" Once your breathing was under control, he kissed your lips softly, urging you to look at him.

  
" listen, i don't know much about how these things work. it's only been a few years since we've come to the surface, so this is new territory for everyone. it's scary, but we'll get through it together. even if this dumb orange does get elected." He grabbed the remote, swiftly turning off the news.

  
" but right now, this isn't helping you. how about we calm you down first, yea? it doesn't look like it'll change anytime soon, anyways." You hesitantly nodded, unsure of what he meant. You quickly realized as you walked back to the bathroom. Truthfully, a bath sounded exactly what you needed right now. With a small smile on your lips, you turned the faucet on, letting the water fill the tub.  Meanwhile, Sans put your towels in the dryer, warming them for when you were done.

  
As you turned off the faucet, you saw your boyfriend standing by the tub, motioning you to undress. Although you had been together for over a year, you still got embarrassed by undressing in front of him like this.  He seemed to take notice, smirking at your flushed cheeks as he started taking off his shirt.

  
As you both ease into the tub, you can't help but let out a groan of pleasure at the warmth surrounding you. Sans laughs quietly, mocking you for your outburst. You roll your eyes, disregarding him as you try to find a comfortable position.

  
Though the bathtub is small, you eventually settle between sans legs, your head against his sternum. Eventually, his hands start exploring. Starting at your chest, feeling your calm breaths, before traveling down to your navel. Sans always found your body interesting. How your breath hitched as he touched different parts of you, and how you were so soft.  It amazed him, and was just one of the many things he loved about you.

  
You hear yourself moan as his hand makes it's way down towards your thigh, massaging the inner parts so gently you almost forget he was there, subduing back into your comfort when he grazed between your legs. You gasp as his thumb brushes against your clit. As his fingers slowly enter you, you absentmindedly intertwine your fingers with his ribs, causing him to cry out in return.

  
" f-fuck babe, you don't have to do that tonight. i just want to make you feel better" You respond by grinding against his pelvis, grinning as he lets out a low moan.

  
It was then you realized how rare of an occurrence this was, one that would probably only happen when either of you was highly upset. While the touches were sexual, they hinted at a sense of comfort. It filled your soul with love for the short skeleton, knowing that he would never leave you for being upset.

  
As you came undone, Sans held you close, whispering praises in your ear. You leaned back against him, almost able to fall asleep right there. Your eyes fluttered open slightly as you felt yourself being carried out of the bath. You always admired your boyfriend's strength. You were several feet taller than him, and yet he was still able to pick you up and carry you as if you weight nothing. You had previously chopped it up as magic, allowing yourself to enjoy the feeling.

  
He wrapped you both in a warm towel, lazily teleporting into the bedroom. Both of you too tired to put clothes on, you got under the covers. Skeletal arms wrapping around you and pulling you close.  
Though no words were spoken, you knew he would be there for you no matter what happened. You would get through this together.

  
He was there for you, and he loved you.

  
And that was enough.


End file.
